As disclosed in PTL 1, a board production line is configured of a board production device, an inspection device and the like. Board production devices perform various types of production processing with respect to a board, and include solder printing machines, component mounters, reflow machines, and the like. Inspection devices inspect boards produced by the board production device, and include solder inspection devices, optical inspection devices, functional testers, and the like. With respect to boards produced by the board production line, appropriate inspection is performed by the inspection devices. For example, with respect to the board which is at the final step of a production process, whether the board functions correctly is tested by the functional tester (refer to PTL 2).
In addition, in the board production line, in a case where a job is switched according to a production plan, before performing a main production process of mass-producing the boards, there is a case where a test production process of producing initial boards is performed. In the test production process, a given quantity of initial boards is produced, and various types of inspection set in advance are performed. There are cases where initial boards are produced as dedicated boards used only for the inspection, and there are cases where initial boards are produced as a portion of production boards while also being used for inspection. By inspection in the test production process, it is determined whether the component types, control program, and parameters set at the board production line are appropriate. The board production line adjusts the board production device and the like based on the determination result.